Family
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: Chouji asks if he can spend the holidays with the Naras


**Family**

_**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_** and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece**_

_**Summary: Chouji asks if he can spend the holidays with the Naras**_

_**Author's Note: Written for Quirkerstein. Possible out-of characterness **_

_**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed**_

_**Published: 25 December 2008**_

_**Rating: K+**_

**Chouji was wringing his hands again.**

**Shikamaru wondered what was worrying his friend enough that he was reverting back to his gennin-day behaviour, but waited. Chouji told him everything, always. Whatever it was that was making the broad ninja nervous, he'd spit it out soon enough.**

**"So…" Chouji cleared his throat finally. "****The holidays are coming up."**

**Shikamaru blew out a cloud of smoke. "Yeah."**

**"I…I was wondering…since…you know, dad died…if—if I could…maybe not spend it at my place? I mean," the bulky ninja hasten to explain. "I know it's rude of me to invite myself like that but I really don't want to be alone—"**

**"I thought I already invited you." Shikamaru looked over.**

**"Oh." Obvious relief spread over the round face. "I must have missed that. Then ignore that last bit!"**

**"You know you're always welcomed," Shikamaru said, knowing how hard it had been on his friend, with his**** parents gone.**

**A soft pink rose in Chouji's cheeks. "Well, I just didn't want to be presumptuous and assume anything."**

**Shikamaru snorted. "Presumptuous? You? Please. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Anyhow, mother said if you didn't come, she's force us all to come and storm your place. Wearisome woman."**

**"We can't have that, now can we?"**

**Something in Chouji's voice made Shikamaru look over sharply. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What?"**

**"What?"**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Nothing's—" Chouji started to say, but stopped the moment that Shikamaru narrowed his eyes further. He finally sighed. "It's just…the holidays are a time for families. Are you sure that I wouldn't be intruding?"**

**"I already told you that mother would make you participate in our festivities. I would think that was a clear indication that you were family." Shikamaru snubbed out his cigarette. "I'm fairly sure that if she could, she'd be changing your birth certificate right now and planning a list of chores for you to do."**

**Chouji blinked. "…You consider me family?"**

**Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Tch, troublesome." He flopped down, his head landing on Chouji's warm thigh. "Of **_**course**_** you're family. Why **_**else**_** would she be nagging you?" Still seeing too much insecurity in his friend's eyes, he decided that maybe Chouji needed to hear a little more. "I've always thought so; don't you consider me family?"**

**"I…of course. I mean…I just don't cook barbeque for **_**anyone**_**."**

**"Mm, I know." He grinned lazily up.**

**Chouji smiled back, a little shyly.**

**Shikamaru relaxed and shut his eyes; he had always known that Chouji would make a comfortable pillow, but this was the first time he had tried it. He also was pleased that Chouji let him. Maybe at a later time, he could try for Chouji's stomach; that would undoubtedly be comfier.**

**"Is your mother trying to invite Temari-san again?" Chouji asked.**

**"Oh, gods…don't remind me of **_**that**_**!"**

**He laughed. "But Shika-chan, what about that daughter and son you're always talking about? You can't have them by yourself!"**

**"Maybe I'll adopt. It'll probably be less bothersome." Shikamaru cracked open an eye to watch his friend's reaction.**

**"Adopt? But I thought you wanted to have your own."**

**"They **_**would**_** be my own if I adopted them."**

**"I didn't mean it that way." Chouji sounded apologetic. "I meant…I thought you wanted to pass on your genes. Reproduce."**

**"You need women for that."**

**"Well, **_**yes**_**. Women **_**are**_** sort of an important part of the equation."**

**"I haven't met a female who hasn't been troublesome, much less one who has been attractive enough to turn my thoughts that way."**

**"…Oh." Chouji paused. "Have you thought about…you know, donating and going from there?"**

**"Once or twice. I might do that later. I'd like to have a stable relationship and a place of my own before I look too much into that."**

**Chouji blinked. "But you just said…"**

**"That women are troublesome?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Relationships don't **_**have**_** to be exclusively between men and women."**

**Chouji's face turned a fabulous shade of red. "Of—of course not."**

**Shikamaru shut his eye again and felt slightly victorious. It would shut his mother up if Chouji picked him up on his offer and save him a lot of trouble in the long run. He just hoped that he hadn't been reading his friend wrong for all these years.**

**"Shikamaru?"**

**"Yeah?" He didn't open his eyes; if he knew Chouji, the Akimichi would be more comfortable if he didn't watch him.**

**"Would you…would it be…are you…did you want…could I…I mean…I would like to…" He could **_**hear**_** Chouji give up. "…Would you like to go out next Friday?"**

**"On a date?"**

**"…Yes."**

**"I don't know. That sounds like it might be a lot of work."**

**"Maybe…maybe I would make it worth your while."**

**Oh, that was new. Shikamaru hadn't thought that Chouji would be so deliciously forward about things. He started to open his eye when he felt a hand on the back of his head, urging him up. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and as the lights changed, knew that Chouji was bending over him.**

**He smirked slightly, but it was wiped off of his face quickly as warm lips lightly brushed over his.**

**Chouji pulled back way too quickly. "Friday?" He prompted.**

**Shikamaru smirked again. "Do I get to tell my mother that I already have a boyfriend and don't need her blatant attempts to pair me off if I agree?"**

**"Well, you **_**did**_** say I was family…don't you think it that this would make it a little more official?"**

**"Mm, you **_**do**_** have point. I suppose I can be bothered to go out on Friday."**

**"Good."**

**And then warm lips were back and Shikamaru happily noted that he was going to have to tell his mother at a much later date that the family was getting bigger.**

_**x Fin x**_


End file.
